


The Alphabet of Sentences with Assassin's Creed

by Eatares8



Series: The Alphabet of Sentences with ... [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alphabet of sentences, Attempt at Humor, Fun, Gen, Humor, list of funny sentences in alphabet order and with the fandom of assassin's creed basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eatares8/pseuds/Eatares8
Summary: The tags and title are explicit ^_^
Relationships: Assassins & Their friends/family, Ezio Auditore da Firenze & Leonardo da Vinci, Malik Al-Sayf & Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Series: The Alphabet of Sentences with ... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805521
Kudos: 6





	The Alphabet of Sentences with Assassin's Creed

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the second part of this new series ! I needed more time than the first one. A third text may appear in the series soon, but I don't when exactly.

_ **The Alphabet of Sentences with Assassin’s Creed** _

**A is for =** _« Altaïr is like a chicken proud of its crest for now. Hopefully, the eagle will come at a later time_. »

**B is for =** « _Binding the will of humans seems to be a sport for Those who Came Before. And we Assassins have been blind to that for a long time._ »

**C is for =** « _Climbing walls may be super-funny Ezio, but not for me. Especially when I must reassemble pieces of you and my dresses are drenched in blood._ »

**D is for =** « _Do all the Templars have such an hideous clothing style ? A red cross on a white background. Honestly, can’t they do better ?_ »

**E is for =** « _Ever heard about any almighty Master Assassin incapable of swimming ?_ »

**F is for =** « _Flirting with Leo’ isn’t like flirting with all the young ladies around. You should be a bit more subtle Ezio._ »

**G is for =** « _Garden of Eden is not an existent thing in this world. Yes, there is an Apple, and other artifacts called pieces of Eden, but not a Garden. Don’t tell the Templars thought. For them, it would be like learning Santa Claus isn’t real._ »

**H is for =** « _Hold on and accept it Ezio, you’re aging and you can’t fight as well as a decade ago. It’s sad, but true._ »

**I is for =** « _Ill-mannered guards are one of the drawbacks of the job._ »

**J is for =** « _‘_ _Jacques d’eau_ _’ would have been a better name for a pirate ship, but Edward wouldn’t listen at the time. And the name ‘_ _Jackdaw_ _’ stayed._ »

**K is for =** « _Kneel Assassin ! Kneel before me, Juno, the greatest bitch you will ever know !_ »

**L is for =** « _Living the life of an Assassin is probably the thing that gives the more sense to the sentence ‘fight or flight’ ..._ »

**M is for =** « _Mild-peasant to sailor to pirate to Assassin. Edward Kenway’s career had really improved over time._ »

**N is for =** « _Novices are so cute Malik. They act around you as if you were some kind of dragon ready to roast them, but I know that deep, deep down you’re a cinnamon roll._ »

**O is for =** « _Over the centuries, the Brotherhood did a great world tour with Greece, Egypt, Italy, America, France, England … When will an Assassin coming from Groenland or South Pole appear ?_ »

**P is for =** « _P_ _outing and complaining about pricks deprived of survival instincts is a too common thing for poor Leonardo and Malik._ »

**Q is for =** « _Quoting that you killed historical figures isn’t the best thing to do at a job interview Ezio._ »

**R is for =** « _Reaching the end of your first mission alive and unscathed does NOT mean, dear Novice, that you will survive the mission report to the Daï. Mentally at least._ »

**S is for =** « _Smells of shit and manure are following you since that failed leap of faith ending in a pile of trash._ »

**T is for =** « _Tangled webs were everywhere in Altaïr’s library when Ezio opened its door. It’s pretty sure the poor italian have made some spider friends. I wonder if they had built a home within his hood ..._ »

**U is for =** « _Umberto Alberti is an utter bastard._ »

**V is for =** « _Vieri de Pazzi is just a_ _random prick compared to the previous character._ »

**W is for =** « _Whining about a broken hidden blade doesn’t make sense when it’s you who broke it in the first place Desmond. By trapping it in a manhole. Because your paranoïa told you there was Templars there_. »

**X is for =** « _X-rays are probably the thing that are costing us the most with how often your injure yourself stupidly Desmond. And no bleeding effect excuse please. We all know you are just clumsy and there’s no need to deny it._ »

**Y is for =** « _You will never win Templar bastards. As long as we’re alive_ _and continue to oppose your plans_ _, you’ill_ _never get anything from the world._ »

**Z is for =** « _Zen is an impossible way of being for anyone who knows from near or far an Assassin. They tend to get in trouble from time to time. Often in fact._ »


End file.
